


The Psychology of Dogs

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Family, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Reese ignores Finch, landing himself in jail.He is missed.





	The Psychology of Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> A favorite of mine.

They walk toward the park, Bear only mildly interested in the surroundings. Not his normal demeanor thinks Reese.

"I hadn't noticed until now that Bear's not happy,"  he admits.

"You haven't been around much lately," Finch replies pointedly.

Shamefaced, he notices that during his absence both the dog and Finch have become thin, almost haggard.  

"So, have we got another number?"

"No, we have a date."

"A date?" Reese fills with trepidation. How in the world could a stranger help rebuild their little family?

"Not you. Bear." 

Arriving at the park, Finch releases Bear, who bounds off, chasing a beautiful Golden Retriever and her smiling owner. He and Reese find the nearest park bench, settling in to watch the dogs frolic.

Reese movies closer to Finch. "I'm sorry I let Bear down. I should have listened to you, Harold. I know that now."

"Bear was really quite despondent while you were gone, John. Almost heartbroken. We... _he_ missed you, so much," says Finch, barely above a whisper. "He still hasn't recovered, not by a long shot. I thought perhaps that playing with a friend might help but he's such a sensitive, intelligent creature; I honestly don't know if this will be enough."

Finch looks away.  "He found your bundle of clothes for the dry cleaner.  He worried the bag open so that he could sleep on them, on your scent."

There's a pain in Reese's throat that he can't swallow down as he imagines Finch doing the same. He startles them both with the swift action of standing.  He stalks towards the snack wagon, returning with two cups of hot tea.

They sit and sip, watching Bear play.

"Did you know, Harold, that even with careful breeding, they are lucky to get even one pup of Bear's caliber per litter? Half the pups wash-out from the start, either too shy or too docile or not smart enough. A war dog like Bear has to be strong, able to think for himself even if it means ignoring his handler's  command. He isn't killer at heart but has the willingness to do whatever is needed of him. And most importantly, he has to be able to bond with that one person. To follow him through hell and back."

Finch glanced sideways, catching the shine of tears.

"And if he's betrayed," continues Reese. "If he's abandoned, kicked to the side and left for dead or hell, even just misused, well, something inside breaks and he just wants to crawl somewhere and wait for the end."

Reaching over, Finch's hand covers Reese's, their eyes still fixed ahead watching Bear tug his gentle playmate around the park.

"But John, what happens when someone rescues such a creature. Takes care of him and gives him a new purpose, a new reason to keep living. Is that enough?"

Reese turns his palm up, daring to lace his fingers through Finch's.

"I don't think so, Harold. It might be, for a while. But sometimes a new handler, however well meaning, keeps a distance from his new pet. Maybe the new handler is afraid and sends it away every night. A kennel isn't what he needs.. He wants to sleep next to the person he loves, to breathe his air and share his warmth. He'll never feel grounded or secure if he isn't t allowed to share his master's bed, not after what heâ s been through. They would both be better for it, I think."

Finch squeezes Reese's hand. "John, the wind is chilling me, do you mind?"

Reese slides his arm over Finch's shoulder, pulling him close.  Finch leans in, basking against Reese's warm side before moving his hand to capture his knee.

"John, I've made up my mind. We haven't been fair to Bear.  He deserves a two-parent household," he announces. "Sacrifices must be made. I insist that you move in with us. For Bear's sake."

Reese's lips brushed against Finch's ear.

"Anything for Bear," he whispers.

Carefully tilted his head to the side, Finch deliberately exposing the side of his neck. Nuzzling, Reese's unshaven chin scratches delicate skin until Finch turned some more and their lips met, softly yet thoroughly, as if theyâ d done it a thousand times before.

They were interrupted as Bear jumps between them, licking both his fathers' faces as he senses that his worlds have suddenly fallen into place.

"Shall we go home?" asks Harold.

 


End file.
